The present invention relates generally to a retainer for a light fixture, and more particularly to a retainer that secures a diffuser of a light fixture preventing it from inadvertently disengaging from a base of the light fixture.
Light fixtures typically use a threaded rod to attach a diffuser to a base of a light fixture. A base end of the threaded rod is usually connected to the base of the light fixture by means such as a nut and washers. At a diffuser end of the rod, another releasable connector is used to maintain the diffuser in contact with the base.
Light fixture diffusers are routinely removed from the diffuser end of the rod for cleaning and bulb replacement. Diffuser removal requires the physical removal of the releasable connector on the diffuser end of the rod, however, unthreading this releasable connector often causes rotation of the rod which also loosens the releasable connector at the base end of the base. Over time, the releasable connector at the base end of the rod disengages from the rod, causing the diffuser to crash to the floor. Accordingly, there is a need to secure the releasable connector at the base end of the rod to the rod, thus preventing the disengagement of this releasable connector from the base end of the rod and preventing the diffuser from inadvertently separating from the base and falling to the floor.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method that solves the long felt need for preventing the inadvertent separation of a diffuser from a base of a light fixture. In one aspect of the present invention, a retainer is attached to a base end of a rod that is used to maintain the diffuser in contact with the base. The rod is connected to the base by a releasable connector, and the retainer secures the releasable connector to the rod.
In another aspect of the present invention, the retainer is a cotter pin inserted through the rod preventing the releasable connector from disengaging the rod at the base end of the rod.
In another aspect of the present invention, the retainer is a pin or screw inserted through the rod, where the pin or screw prevents the releasable connector from disengaging the rod at the base end of the rod.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the retainer is a washer or disc-shaped device attached to the base end of the rod, preventing the releasable connector from disengaging the rod at the base end of the rod.